The Beginning
by Moshi Moshi I'm Cupcakes
Summary: This story takes place during the last battle of grand magic games arc. I changed it a bit :P BUt i will be happy if you read it. ITS NALU! This fiction shows that how much they care for each other and idk why i made this. I-Its not like i want you to read it, B-Baka!


H-Hello..Im New at writing fics a-and im a bit shy..

Lucy : Dont be shy Author Chan!

Me : H-Hai..

Natsu : Jus' Get On with it already.

Lucy : Natsu! -_-

Me : Well i wrote this fanfic to show that how much Natsu & Lucy care for each other... Dont scold me because o-of grammatical problems please T^T I suck... domo arigatou...

Lucy : Please comment and fav and follow it if you like it!

Natsu : *standing with a 'I love you, Lucy' Poster*

Me : *giggle*

Lucy : *blush*

ENJOY THE STORY! T^T

_**The Beginning is a song sung by Japanese band ONE OK ROCK**_

_**FAIRY TAIL belongs to HIRO MASHIMA**_

_**FANFICTION IDEA CREDITS TO ME :3**_

* * *

_"Just give me a reason _

_To keep my heart beating _

_Don't worry it's safe right here in my arms _

_As the world falls apart around us _

_All we can do is hold on, hold on."_

"Minna, Natsu..." Her hands were trembling with fear. Who wouldn't be scared in this type of situation? The whole world was falling apart, for her. The ones she love were fighting for her. Not caring about the fact that even if they fight, they can't save her, magnolia and everyone. She tried to get up but it was hard since she got so many wounds.

"Lucy!" Someone called out as Lucy looked up. "N-Natsu..." The blonde mage smiled as tears started dripping from her eyes. Natsu looked at her eyes sadly and came to her.

"I'm sorry that I'm late.." Natsu got on his knee and wiped Lucy's tears as she sobbed. "Natsu...Don't leave me like that, idiot!" Lucy scolded him, still weeping. Natsu smiled and gently placed her head on his shoulder and took her into a warm embrace making Lucy's cheeks get tinted by light pink.

"Everything will be okay, Lucy..I will protect the future..." Natsu said, still hugging Lucy as Lucy hid her face in the crook of his neck. The world was falling apart for them. Both of them knew that this might be the end. But Still, all they can do is, Hold on.

"Hold on Lucy..Hold on..Everything will be fine again."

_"Take my hand_

_And bring me back."_

"Natsu! Take my hand! Get a hold of yourself!" Lucy said as she was holding Natsu's hand who was about to fall. "You said that It will be alright! Nothing will h-happen to you.." Lucy said as she controlled her tears from falling.

"Lucy...I..." Natsu looked at Lucy, weakly, with tears in his eyes. It was a weird thing for Lucy to see Natsu crying.

"Natsu, Dont give up yet.. We can do it." Lucy said pulling him up with all the strength she had.

"Lucy.." He whispered. "We have to protect the future! No matter how painful it is, right? Afterall...I'm All Fired Up!"

Natsu smiled in response as he finally got hold of her hand and got up. "Yosh..I'm all fired up!" Natsu said while smiling weakly and as Lucy went to smile back everything went black.

_"I risk everything if it's for you_

_I whisper into the night_

_Telling me it's not my time and don't give up_

_I've never stood up before this time_

_Demo yuzurenai mono itta kono te wo hanasanai._

_Just tell me why baby_

_They might call me crazy_

_For saying I'd fight until there is no more_

_Fureri wo fukunda senkougankou wa kankakiteki shoudou_

_Blinded, I can't see the end_

_So where do I begin?" _

"Lucy?! Wake up! Damn it!" Natsu looked at Lucy while tears started falling from his eyes.

"You said...we...will...protect the future, then what now!?" Natsu yelled at her while shaking her. "Lucy..." Natsu sobbed.

The dragons were still roaring and attacking the whole Crocus. One of the roars was about to hit Lucy but Natsu pulled her cold body to his side. "I wont let you Kill Lucy, Bastards! She can't die so easily!"

"Oh? Is that it, Natsu~ ?" The voice was not that unkown by Natsu. "Rogue..." Natsu growled as he looked at him.

Rogue kicked Natsu away and pulled a unconcious Lucy by her hair. "Lucy Heartfillia, You should have died earlier..You Little Bit-" Rogue couldn't complete what he was about to say as he got a flaming punch at his face. His grip was Lucy got loose and Natsu Grabbed Lucy putting her aside at a safe place.

"Lucy is not DEAD! She isn't dead! Try saying that again and I'll burn you up you monster!" Natsu's voice sounded really angry. He was in full rage to destroy someone.

Future Rogue backed away a bit with a challenging smirk.

**It Has Just Begun..**

Rogue smirked as he saw an almost lifeless, bloody, battered Natsu on the ground.

"That's all fairy tail has? I thought Atleast you can make a slight change, Natsu. But i was wrong." Rogue laughed.

"Tell me one thing, why did you wanted to protect the future for a puny lil' creature like Lucy? Isn't it just a waste of time?" Rogue asked as he looked down to Natsu.

Natsu's fists clenched as he threw a punch at Rogue making him fall on his back. He slowly stoop up and looked at Rogue with rage in his eyes.

"You ask why, huh?" Natsu said in a deadly tone.

"I'm protecting the future for my loved ones! Especially, for Lucy. I don't want to see her..cry." He said still clenching his fists as his body was on flames.

That's all Rogue could remember before everything went black.

Bruised Natsu sat atop Future Rogue as his body started to glow.

"Present Rogue wouldn't become like you.." Natsu glared.

"Shadows will consume him too..Soon after Frosch will die."

With one last warning glare, Future Rogue said, "Tell my future self to protect Frosch at all cost! Or else he'd regret it.." As Natsu was about to say something, Rogue disappeared.

At the other side, Lucy finally managed to wake up from her unconcious and vulnerable state. Her eyes slowly opened to see Natsu's back. "N-Natsu..."

"We won..Everything's alright, Luce." Natsu said softly.

Lucy managed to stand up, somehow. Future Lucy's diary disappeared from her hands and tears started falling from her eyes as she silently walked towards Natsu and hugged him.

"Something wrong, Luce?"

"Mhm..No, Nothing.. Just..Thank you." Soon as she said that cold drops of rain started falling on them.

Natsu smiled weakly in response and got a hold of Lucy's hand.

'It's alright now, Lucy..Everything is fine..My love for you will always protect you..I love you Lucy.' That's what Natsu wanted to say but...couldn't.

That time, they felt as if the world stopped.

**THE END**

Even if the story came to an end, It's the beginning.


End file.
